The Union
by Noel Bailey
Summary: In a scary new America Alice must hide in plain sight while searching for clues on the whereabouts of her brother and love interest. When she finally gets a hang of her new life a strange man and a post it change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The rain fascinated me, more than anything else. When I was little would think of all the places those little rain drops had been. I used to play a game with my friends where we were the little raindrops and would end up in places all over the world. I had always loved the rain. Where I lived as a child there wasn't ever enough of it. The ground was always begging for more. But here, where ever here was, rain came a couple times a week. Rain wasn't so special anymore. To some people rain was an omen of sadness or even death. But to me it represented hope and life. Of course now there was no use in hope or even life itself. Everything I had always known was ripped right out of my hands.

I looked at the stars and I saw a face. The face was familiar. I had loved that face once. But of course I had never stopped loving that face. The face was quickly joined by many others. All of the people in my memory were there, smiling at me. All of the people I had lost on my journey. And just like that they were all gone. With a crack of thunder the plump, grey clouds released the sweet drops I had been waiting for. I raised my face towards them and spun in circles like I used to in happier days. But soon I had to leave. The wet was seeping into my skin and I needed to dry myself. I walked towards my apartment complex slowly not in any hurry to become the Alice that followed laws and hid in plain sight.

The clothing I wore stuck to my skin as did my hair to my face. My neighbors looked at me oddly as I walked into my apartment soaking wet and shivering but they didn't question me. As I walked into my bathroom I quickly undressed. I put the water on the highest setting and welcomed the warmth. I just stood in the shower letting the water soothe and relax me. I took my time washing my hair and lathering my body. What was the rush? But of course I forgot about the time and my water and power turned off abruptly. At eight every night the water and power was shut of in every house and building. The government controlled every thing in this new world.

"Dang it!" I said aloud. Why couldn't they wait ten minutes before turning everything off? I blindly groped my bathroom wall for my towel. Tired and wet I didn't bother to change as I felt my way to my bedroom. I sank into my bed falling into a dreamless sleep. I woke up as the power flickered back on at five in the morning. I groaned as I walked naked to my small closet reaching for one of my few outfits. It was a button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I didn't care what I looked like anymore. I brushed my dark brown hair into a pony tail and put on my sneakers. I had to be off in about an hour, there was no rush. Though it was the summer I put on a jacket. It was freezing in my apartment. As it was everywhere else. The government believed that it was their job to decrease our carbon footprint, so they took away our cars and now they controlled the heaters and air conditioning in every building.

I made myself scrambled eggs on my electric stove. It reminded me of Saturday mornings as a child my mom always made a big breakfast. But the smell of the scrambled eggs I was making wasn't the same. The government controlled our food as well. They invented chemicals to keep us healthy and attractive and put it in our food. They could poison us all if they wanted to. Sometimes it scared me when I thought of how in a blink of an eye they could destroy me. They could destroy everyone.

Sometimes it was hard to remember the history of what used to be a great nation. Our country used to be about equality and freedom. But that had all been torn down. In place of our old democracy was a dictator. His name was President Jeffrey Light. He ensured protection and happiness to all. But what he brought was fake and plastic.

It started out as a small project. President Light built a small town called the city of Light. In this town the government took care of all expenses and the U.S. currency was not used. As long as everyone did there part for the community they could have anything they could ever want. But the government took everything a step further, Controlling electricity and water. They even controlled calorie intake. The citizens became discontent and started to question the government's intentions. Neighbors would wake up the next day to find there friends gone. Every trace of them was taken. This is when the government started to brainwash innocent people. It worked so well that they started to make more cities.

We were the lucky ones, we saw the control coming. We tried to resist publicly but it soon became too dangerous when at one rally four people were shot down by government soldiers. We kept quiet for a while resisting peacefully as my mom would say. But it wasn't long before the raids started. President light ordered all families to go to lectures and seminars every Saturday. Our family only went once. We quickly realized they were trying to poison our minds with their ideals. Or should I say his ideals. I remember everything the day our beautiful home was raided.

_The night was quiet. In my sleep I was planning mine and Sophia's weekly sleepover. I could hear my brother's heavy breathing from across the hall. I was trying my best to keep the government out of my thoughts and dreams. It wasn't going to last forever. Was it? Every thing was going to be normal in a few weeks. At least that's what I told myself. My eyes suddenly flew open as a powerful knock echoed throughout the house. They couldn't be here. Before I knew it my mother was standing in front of me. Her eyes were smoldering, her brow furrowed. _

_"Alice, I need you and your brother to do everything I say without hesitation. I need you to take care of him, because we may not be around to." _

_"But mom, what is going on?" I interrupted her as fear filled me._

_"It doesn't matter. Promise me you'll…"I interrupted again, pleading._

_"Mom what's going on?" But I already knew. Desperation and fury filled her eyes._

_"It does not matter just promise me!" She whispered harshly before yanking me by the arm to stand me up. I nodded for fear my voice would crack. She took me by the hand and ran me into the office. My dad was shoving my brother into a vent on a wall and without asking I followed by example. My parents left after putting the vent's frame back into place. I shoved both my brother and I as far as we could go into it. I held onto my little brother waiting for the inevitable. With a crack I could hear our front door being torn down. A small squeal started to escape my brother's mouth before I smothered it with my hand. Before long I could hear shouting and crashing. I could picture the scene happening with every noise I heard. I imagined my mother, her red hair in disarray as she screamed every time they cracked a table or a picture. I could see my father ready to burst with anger. I could see the red slowly crawling up his face to his widow's peak. The voices calmed to a hum. I was hopeful, they were negotiating. Maybe they would leave us be. But as soon as the thought popped into my head the shouting started again. This time it was more powerful. This time it was my mother who was yelling. Through the noise I could only make out a few of her statements._

"_You come into my house, damage my possessions, harm my husband and you expect me to become a toy. A toy to use, and drag around, in this horrid game of yours. Well you are wrong." I heard a quick but piercing slap. The soldier had hit my mother. The next voice was my father's ringing clear to the heavens. _

"_How dare you? You are a worthless piece of trash.!" The blow that hit my father made a quieter sound but I heard my father's "oof". Maybe it was the butt of a gun. I prayed that they didn't have guns. But I was too late. The shot lingered in the air making my head pound. I bit my tongue so my scream wouldn't reveal us. I pressed my hand even tighter onto my brother's mouth. I could feel my brother's tears before I realized I had been crying the whole time. I promise you mommy. I promise that I will keep us both alive. I promise I will protect him. I thought those four things in my head over and over again. I knew they had shot my mother. She was useless to them. My father could have information they needed. My mother was too stubborn I guessed they thought. But as I heard my father being taken away I wondered if it would have been better if they had both been shot. Who knew what kind of pain and torture those soldiers could employ. _

I quickly snapped back into reality. I didn't want to cry again. It had been awhile, a couple of years since the last time I cried. Crying didn't get me anything but puffy eyes and a runny nose. I shot my eyes to the calendar tacked up on my wall by the one window in my apartment. Sure enough it was May 16, 2024. The fourth anniversary of the day the United States went under total government control. Of course no one remembers it. They have all been rid of their memories. They all forgot, except for me. I didn't forget. I haven't forgotten. I refuse to forget. No one could ever force me to forget. I refuse to believe that his way is the right way. His way is the wrong way.

I got up and walked out of my apartment without haste. I didn't lock the door once I was out. Locks weren't legal. The only doors that could have locks were bathrooms and government buildings. The government made sure that they could get anywhere without any obstacles. This allowed them to capture rebels without scaring the corrupted. No noise and barely any struggle. The soldiers always carried dart guns to make things easier. They hunted us as if we were animals. I compared them to animal control. They took animals no one wanted and put them into shelters. They would try to make those animals adoptable. The animals that didn't fit their standards were killed. That is exactly what the union did with people. They kept the good ones and discarded the bad ones. It all made me sick.

I quickly put my hood over my head once I was outside. It was raining yet again. But of course I didn't mind. Four years ago I would have minded. At fifteen all I cared about was how I looked and how many boys gave me "the look" as I walked down the street. I had other, more important, things to worry about. I had to find my brother Daniel and of course Ben. They were the only people I new that hadn't been brainwashed. Of course I didn't even know if they were still alive. But I kept telling myself that they were.

I groaned internally as I made the last turn towards the flower shop where I worked. When I was eighteen, the government sent me a letter assigning me to work at the flower shop. Job assignments were also controlled by the government. If you didn't like your job assignment than tough, it could never be changed. New assignments were shipped out every two years. I had about nine more months of working at the little shop in the center of town. I wondered if I could really endure nine more months with Sharon. Sharon was the manger of the flower shop (cleverly named the flower shop). She of course had been corrupted. It was so obvious. From her bright smile and always too happy personality, she reeked of the union. I tried not to have anything against Sharon but her perkiness and optimism almost brought me to tears everyday.

"Good morning Alice! How was your weekend?" Sharon practically screamed as she ran to give me a hug. I put on the best smile I could manage as I slipped out of her grasp.

"My weekend was mellow. I just took it easy." I made sure I didn't ask Sharon about her weekend. I didn't want to hear about her pet rabbit or what happened on her favorite soap opera, "our life story". But of course that didn't stop her from rambling on.

"That sounds fun. Well I actually had a scary weekend. You know how my rabbit, Cyndi, has been eating a lot less lately, well I took her to the vet and…"

Was it a miracle? Sharon had stopped talking. No, it was just a customer. I looked over to Sharon expecting her to run with utmost haste to the customer. But no, Sharon stood there with her mouth gaping open. She looked as if she were in a dream state. I hurried to help the costumer out. He was standing impatiently next to the counter.

"Hello my name is Alice. How can I help you?" I said as I took my stance behind the counter. I studied the guy closely wondering what Sharon saw that dazed her. The guy was tall and lean. His eyes were the bluest blue I had ever seen, and his hair was messy and dark brown. He was also slightly familiar. Yeah, he was attractive maybe even worth drooling over. But I wasn't in the mood and I had long been taken.

"Well you could use my help more than I could ever use yours." the guy said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to make sense of words.

"Can you tell me where that new coffee shop is, I can't seem to find it." No wonder Sharon was attracted to this guy. He was a total nut. Why DID he need directions? The coffee shop was down the street. He must have passed it on his way over here. Charity was a small town in what I thought might be north California, or Oregon, or even Washington. He had another reason for coming over here. I gave him the directions trying my hardest to keep a warm smile on my face.

"Well thank you Alice but I must be off." Said the man, and like that he was gone.

"Why do I act so stupid around him?" asked Sharon. She was leaning against a wall twirling her blonde hair.

"Every time I see him I get all fizzy inside and I can never seem to find my voice. He is just so handsome!" her embarrassment made me smile. Then I wondered,

"Hey Sharon, where else have you seen this guy?" I asked for once actually curious about Sharon's stories. She didn't need much prodding before she launched into the story.

"Well I first met him at the grocery store. We were both reaching for the last carton of eggs, and our hands brushed. He was like 'I'm sorry ma'am. You can take it.' And I was like 'no you take it.' And then he took the eggs and put them in my cart. And with the biggest most beautiful smile I have ever seen he left."

"That sounds romantic." I said as Sharon took a breather.

"I know right! Well anyway the second time we met it was at the park. I was giving Cyndi her morning walk when she wiggled out of her leash and started hopping away. I started to run for her, but guess who caught her." Sharon stopped for a dramatic cause.

"Egg carton boy?" I guessed getting tired of this story.

"Oh my gosh yes! He handed me Cyndi and was like 'Don't let him hop away again' and all I could do was nod. Don't you think it was fate? Maybe sheer coincidence brought us together. Either way I could never love another." Of course that's what she had said about the mailman and the flower delivery boy. She would move on in a couple months once she got too bored of talking about the same boy over and over again. Sharon sometimes reminded me of my childhood friend, Sophie. Sophie and I had been friends ever since the second grade. We had both liked the same boy and fought over him all of the time. Finally, on Valentines Day when he kissed Suzie Parker under the slide, we both vowed revenge. A few mean tricks later we became true friends. We used to have a weekly sleepover every Friday. Oh how I missed those days when nothing was too complicated and every week it was a new boy. Memories of my first boyfriend, my first date, and my first kiss came rushing through my head like a merry go round. I can remember everything from what time it was to what I was wearing. Of course this brought memories of Ben. And the first time we met…

_**It had been years since we last saw our home with windows shattered and curtains torn. But everything was still fresh in my mind, especially seeing my mother. She lay on the floor with blood surrounding her and soaking her pink nightgown. Her fiery red hair seemed to blend in with the blood. I sent Daniel with a bag into the kitchen to get food for our journey. Slowly I knelt down next to her stroking her face. I closed her eyelids gently with my fingertips. For a moment I thought she was crying but it was my tear that splattered on her cheek. I held her hand in mine trying to stifle the sob that was trying to burst from my throat. There sitting on the floor I prayed. I prayed that this would stop. I prayed that my brother and I could find somewhere safe. I prayed that one day I would be reunited with all of the people I loved. I quickly stood up as I heard Daniel re enter the room. I had to be strong for him. He couldn't watch me fall apart. He was only ten years old. I lifted the sack in his hand and realized that we weren't going to be able to carry much weight between the both of us. I looked into the sack and threw out our clothes we only need a couple pairs of underwear we would have to figure something out on our way. Of course I didn't know where we were going. No where was safe. My best bet was to try and cross the border into another country. But what was I thinking. We lived in New Mexico and the closest border was into Mexico. It wasn't much better there, maybe it was even worse. But ever since the government cut us off from the rest of the world we didn't know what was going on. **_

_**"What are you doing?" Daniel asked as I threw out half of the items in the sack.**_

_**"I'm making our pack lighter. If we have to run we can't carry this much stuff with us." I answered trying to sound sure. He didn't question me further. We left ten minutes later just as the sun was rising. The soldiers would be back to discard my mother's body soon. They usually didn't put it off that long. I wondered what was taking them so long. Panic shot through my veins as a thought popped into my head. Maybe the soldiers were looking for us. They knew we lived there. Our pictures were all over the house. But we had to risk it. Yanking my brother with me I went through the back of our house to the open desert. I knew about a mile out there would be a road that would carry us west. I didn't know where we were going. All I knew was that we were leaving this place and that we would never see Albuquerque (newly named Hope city) again. We didn't stop running until we saw the road, even then we didn't stop. Though we were tired we had to keep going. Daniel and I took turns carrying the pack, trying to keep our strength up. We ate in small intervals, having one granola bar for several hours. Our stomachs yearned for more food and our bodies screamed for sleep but we kept going into the blazing afternoon. My tongue felt like sand paper for I had not had any water since we set of, hoping to conserve it for later. But finally as the sun started to set into the horizon I allowed us both to stop for the night to sleep. Well I would stand guard while Daniel slept. We found a good spot under a Palo Verde tree. The spot was impossible to see from the road but I would be able to see trouble before it saw me. I brought out one water bottle for the first time that day. Jessie desperately reached for it but I quickly swung it out of his reach.**_

_**"We can't drink that much. We only have so much; we can only have a little bit. We will have to share. I want this bottle to last us till tomorrow. I know it's a stretch but I know we will be okay." I opened the bottle and let him take the first few sips before I took my share. The water slid down my throat cooling me down and relaxing me. If it weren't for my self control I would have had that whole bottle. But we only had eight bottles. We would have to make it last. Not a single drop could be wasted.**_

_**My brother went to sleep quickly even though the ground was anything but comfortable. I stayed up looking at the stars making sure no one would find us in the dark of the night. But of course my body was exhausted, and without meaning to I fell asleep. I was half awake when I heard voices and I forced my eyes open. Standing in front of me was my brother and some guy I had never met. I instantly jumped to my feet.**_

_**"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I demanded pointing my finger at the guy in front of me. My brother jumped in the middle of us, but I kept my eyes on the stranger.**_

_**"It's okay Alice. Ben is a good guy. He wants to help us." My brother spoke with authority just like our father. Sometimes I wished my brother wasn't so naïve. **_

_**"You don't know that." I said simply, shooting daggers at this stranger. This stranger was named Ben. Ben put his hands on Daniel's shoulder and gently moved him aside. **_

_**"I was following two pairs of fresh foot prints when I found you asleep while your brother was wide awake. We talked for awhile and I'm convinced you guys need to come with me." Ben looked sincere I wanted to believe him but I hadn't known who to believe. I looked for some sign that he was a soldier.**_

"_**How do I know I can trust you?" I asked weakly.**_

"_**You will just have to take a chance." He said.**_

_**But suspicion still consumed me, "Why do you want to help us anyway?"**_

_**"Why wouldn't I? I was put on this earth for a reason. Maybe god wants me to help you guys." Everything coming out of his mouth sounded like bull.**_

_**"Yeah, right. God doesn't care anymore. And really doubt you care either." I leaned over and picked up our bag, ready to grab Daniel and run. But of course what was the point of that. This guy could catch up fast. We were weak we could never make it. If this guy were a soldier then there was no point in running, submission seemed to be the only way. A long silence filled the air as we just stood there scowling at each other.**_

_**Ben broke the silence.**_

_**"Why are you worried about trust? So you don't trust me now, but you will you will have to trust me at one point. I can offer more than you can. Look at you guys. You have about three days worth of food and water in that bag. What's going to happen when they run out? And I bet you don't even know where you are going. What's going to happen then? I can survive perfectly fine by myself. I don't need to take the burden of two more people. Think about your brother. Is this any way to live? You can rot in the desert or you can come with me. I have food, water, and I can protect you guys. Just take a chance." And I knew what he said was right. I let him lead us down the road a few miles to a truck. **_

_**We drove in silence for miles. We were going north to the uncorrupted states. The radio was on my favorite channel reminding me of dancing and singing with Sophie. It wasn't until a few hours later that realized that Ben was trustworthy. But of course I didn't tell him that. He would have to earn it more. My eyes were slowly closing as Ben hummed along with an oldies tune. Then I remembered something.**_

_**"Thanks." I said plainly. Ben smiled at me with soft eyes and I shrugged back. He gave a little laugh and I fell fast asleep.**_

__"Alice? Alice. Alice! Hello, are you still there?" Sharon shouted as she waved her tiny hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my trance and smiled.

"Sorry Sharon. I was just day dreaming." I said quickly returning to the front desk to see what orders were to be sent out today. As I was searching through the thick pile the front door opened with a rattle. I hated the bell Sharon had put on the door, to alert us of customers. Its sound was obnoxious and annoying. Sure enough the delivery boy was finally here. He was ten minutes late.

"Why are you late today Jason? It's the third time this week." Sharon said to Jason with her "angry" expression. It was more of a pout face with a hint of desperation. Sharon was never mad. No one was ever mad here. This place was full of happiness and glee. It made me sick. Jason looked truly aggravated. Finally some real emotion, I thought to my self.

"Well funny story." Jason said before stopping. He was obviously searching his tiny brain for an excuse.

"I uh was riding my bike and one of the tires went totally flat. I had to run all the way back to my apartment to get a spare. Funny? Right." Jason said smiling. And because Sharon was Sharon she smiled right back.

"Okay, that's fine. Just call me next time." Sharon turned and went back to the vase of sun flowers she had been arranging. Even though I had been around the corrupted for years they still surprised me with their innocence. Jason was totally lying. I couldn't believe Sharon believed that lame story. The whole situation puzzled me. I had never heard a puppet lie. I called the corrupted puppets because my life reminded me of Pinocchio, except backwards. We all started of as real people. Then we became puppets. And the puppet master was Jeffery Light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Nothing seemed right in this new country. Our history was gone. It was erased like it had never happened. Schools taught about the union now. No one even remembered who George Washington was. The government took credit for every major triumph in America's history. Things started to go wrong in 2011. I was only five years old and barely remembered it at all. The economy was terrible, and the country was about to slip into an economic depression. People became dependent on the government. The American dollar was just about to collapse. Other countries like China and the U.K. were also in trouble. But somehow the government pulled through on sheer luck, but some Americans continued to look at the government for their paychecks. Just as we pulled out of depression we also pulled out of war. We surrendered to Iraq on September 11, 2011. The date almost mocks what happened ten years earlier on that day. **

** The country was no longer safe from terrorist's attacks. In order to protect ourselves the borders had to be closed off, by sea, by air, and by land. No one was allowed into our country, or even out. We instantly fell back into a slipping economy with no way of getting our resources. To sustain the country we had to create a new way of life. For the first time in the history of our nation we pulled out of the global economy. Our country had to become totally reliant on ourselves, and we did. But we didn't move forward. We seemed to be stuck in the same culture that hadn't changed since 2008. Our country seemed to be looking up in 2012. A new president was elected, promising hope and happiness for all. "Through the darkness there is always light!" But his light was fluorescent. What we needed was true light, from the sun.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**I went home that day dragging my feet. I didn't want to go back into that white **

**bland building. That's what every building looked like. White and bland. They were always too clean and too boring. The white color depressed me. My mother had loved colors when I was a kid. Every room in our house was a different color. People used to say our house was too distracting but we didn't care. The colors made us all happy. The brightness made our house a true home. My apartment wasn't my home. It never would be. As much as I wanted a home to go to every night, I knew I might not ever have one. I pressed the button for the elevator and waited impatiently for the doors to ease themselves open. Only a few seconds later the doors open and a young man flew out of them barely brushing my shoulder with his. **

** "Sorry Alice." Said the man. He didn't even bother to look over his shoulder. But I didn't care about that. How did he know my name? But then recognition flashed in my brain. It was man from the flower shop; the egg carton boy. Chills ran up my back. Something about him made me nervous. I had to have seen him before that day. I tried to tell myself it was nothing. But of course living the way I had for years had made me aware and vigilant. This man knew something about me. I was in danger.**

** I jumped into the elevator just as the doors were about to close. I tried to calm myself and concentrate on the soft jazz playing. But the man's face kept interrupting the process. I would not let him ruin me like this. I practically ran into my apartment. For some reason it was the only place where I felt somewhat safe. But before I burst through my door I noticed something. There was a blue post-it note stuck to my door. I ripped it from the door for further inspection. It read,**

_**Look For Red**_

** What was it talking about? What did the color red have anything to do with me? Was it a threat? Was it a promise? I angrily tore the note to pieces and threw them into the trash can. Only a few minutes later did I have the sense to tape it back together and search for other clues. But there were none. Only more questions ran around in my head. Who left it? What does egg carton boy have anything to do with this whole situation? And again I thought, am I in danger? Maybe the note was left by mistake. Maybe it was the key to everything. But I would have to find out. I decided to take a walk. Sitting on the couch didn't seem to be very productive. I changed into a beat up pair of grey sweats and a thin sweater. **

**It wasn't until I was about a mile away from my apartment that I realized I had been jogging. But I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop. This was exhilarating. I decided I would go to the drop off on the edge of town. It was my little sanctuary. **

**The drop off was a huge cliff overlooking acres and acres of wilderness. Directly below the drop was a river. I could hear the river waters as I approached the edge of the cliff. I sat panting on a boulder, exhausted. I sat up slowly and looked over the edge of the cliff. Looking down on the river always made me feel a bit better. The forest was serene untouched. All of the animals in it had lived the same way for years. They were free. The next few minutes I amused myself my imagining the animal's living in the same world I had for the last four years. A big bad wolf controlled the grazing of the deer and the swimming of the fish. And he killed unthinkingly, without any consideration. I snapped out of my mind quickly sensing that I was no longer alone. I spun around just in time to see someone crash their bright blood red bike into a tree. I ran over to them to access the damage. I stopped short just four feet from the tangle of man and bike. It was egg carton boy. I contemplated running but he saw me and for fear of being revealed I continued to his side. **

"**Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to help a fellow neighbor?" he said Red faced and struggling to get his foot out from under a metal bar. Thinking that he did look pathetic I proceed in untangling his body and helping him to his feet. **

"**I hate that damn bike. I can't seem to control it properly. You see my father never taught me how to ride a bike. He was always too busy sleeping around behind my mother's back." His face suddenly turned bitter. All I could do was stand in wonder. This man was so puzzling. I couldn't read him. **

"**Well thank you Alice it was nice running into to you again today. I must be off." And with a great deal of effort he mounted his fiery bike and departed looking back one more time to give me a crooked smirk. I watched him leave until all I could see was a glint of red coming from his bike. And there I stood brooding over what had just happened. I had "bumped" into this guy three times in one day. It was evidently no twist of fate. **

**This guy wanted to catch my attention. He was trying to communicate with me. Maybe he wanted my help? Maybe he sought to turn me in to the government? This guy knew something about me, and that's what frightened me the most. He knew I wasn't a puppet. **


End file.
